Kelly the Roman Warrior part 3 The Final Invasion
by KingAurthr2
Summary: Kelly must save the earth from the Final Evil! this is final part of Kells story!
1. Chapter 1 A Thing from Space

So it was about 10 year since the end of Kelly part 2 and kells and boudcai had been ruling the Roman and Britian together in peece for many years. Together they had maked the world a safe palce to live again and had worked to get many romans dollr for them and for the people aswell it was a gold time to be alive! even the salves had many dollars. Chief from Gaul had also maked his alinace with them so all the lands was been at peace and they had maked a council of ruling them in Roman inside Kells and Boudica house it was a big house with roman pillar and a polished marbale floor and ceelings and torches that burn with a saecred fire inside as well and all along teh walls was statues of those what had died in parts 1 and 2 inclueidng Darucla and Tutensakmum and most of all the Caeser. Elkus had gotten his own house it was a stabel maked from ghosty brick and it was some cobweb on the walls and a ancient grandtather clock and some ravens that sat on the roove and did caw caw caw at nite time yes it was very good for Elkus. But one feignful day it was early mordning and Kells and Bouwdica had just waked up form bed Kells kiss her and sayed "good morning boudica what are we to do otday?" we shold go for a nice walk" relies Bodica and kells says "yes that sounds good OK were to go?" "We will go to the ancient roman moors?" "yes" and so they gotted dress out off their payajmas and into roman robes and wented out to moorlands to wealk. the walk was very nice and the sun was out it was very pretty and they was holding hands. Then suddeny kells notice a thing up in the sky it was moving throw teh sky was it a showting star on to make a wish? But then she looks closer and "oh no"! crieys Kells "look wat is that" it was a object moving and a extrmeely fast speed it was coming form space "Oh not what if it is a spaceship!" and they watehcd for few momens as the spacesip hurdled in the sky over Roman and down to the land of Persia in the east. "This cold be bad" mention Boudcia "what if this spaceshup is dangerous!" "do not worry my love we will injestigate it!" and so Kells and Boudica wented to put on their battel clothes and go out to investigate space ship in the desret!


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Desret

So Kells and Boudica stopped off at Roman before they was to go oign to desret to find the thing form space. Boudica went to armoirie for getting weapons and armors and kelly she went to elkus stable for getting him aswell. "ohe noye my ladye what has happene you look sacred" "no elkus I am not scared but a thing has form space it landed in the Persia lands to the east we are going to it to ivestiage" "okye i wille come too" and so Elkys tooks on his saddel and his magick ghost armors and went to meet Bowudica outsid their house. Outside was chief and he was dress in his special cgief robe and he had a helmet on and two off his Gauwls was carry him on shied "hello Chief" menton Kells "we are to go and look for thing that has fallen form space can you loke after roman for us while we are gone!" "ok" rleyed chief and so out they went Kelly was ewaring her golden armor and had her farther sword and a shield maked of sliver with some gem on the top of it and Boudica had her magic Gaul spear and a chainmail and some laether boots. It was many ours for walk for desert "i hope nothing bad has colme form space to upset our peacetim" showted Kells "yes i agree" saus Boudicae "It has been many year of peace it is a good time" it was very hot in desert as hiot as the sun was burnin them hardly and it was neverrain but they hard remmber to bring alot water. Soon Kells spots a shape on the horozin it was a masive metal coloored orb sticking out of snad in the distance oh not if it was the obkect from space! "look over thgere" showtes Kells "what can you see" replies Bouydica "hmm whatye if it isye a mirage?" question Eljus "we must go and look" and so the three of them goes over to the object to look for it.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystury of the Sands

Kells and Boudica climbs carefull down to the place where the spacething was crahsh into the desert. "Elkus wait on top of hill incase anything was to happen" "okye my ladye" and so Elksus stood gauwrd at top of the snad dune to watch for the bad things. Meanwhale Kelly went up to the sphere it was a big spere maybe as big as seven buses pile ontop off each orther it was maked of a stange metal a slivery metal maybe efen SPACE METAL the metal was giffing off a hotness to their bodie and on it was some strange symbol aswell Kells did not recognise them. "Boudica do you not know what is ithis?" "I have nevar seen thirs sumbols before" relies Boudeca "what does it mean" "I dont no" and so Kells draws her sword of the Caser and tapps in onto the sphere with miner tap just as soon as the sword toches the metal suddeny a extremly lowd noise came out off the top it was hissing sound like a masive cobra or something. alot steam starts to come out off this sphere and Kells was jumping backwords "what has happen" the simbols starts to alighten up and a lowd voice comes out off the sepher "WARNING THIS SPACESHIP HAS BEEN COMPRISED SELF DESTUCTRION I 1" quickly Kells got the avenger wings and flies over to Boudica and grabbed her up into her arms fastly she flies upton the air away from the thing and then undenath them BOOM a masive splosion happen and it was rianing fire and bits of the space metel from spfere but AthenaKells shield block most of the damange. Ellus showts "are youe okye my ladye!" "yes we are fine" mention Kells but we has proven this was form space" Boueidca grabs a bit of space metal "look we can do a test on this by cheif new druud to see what is maked off maybe that will give us the clues". and so they set off back to Roman. But behind them in the dispance ontop of a desret hill their was figure and it was a big strongly man wearing red cape with some blue amors aswell and a red turban to cover his face with the disguyse and he was mtturing to self "soon Kelly you will understand soon and that Roman will be MINE! hahaha!"


	4. Chapter 4 questions and Answers

After few ours of walking they maked it back to Roman were chief was waint for their to return. He meeted them outside the palce and then he sayed "so my firends did you find anything out there!" and Boodecia browght the piece of metal "yes here is some space metal we found we was wondering if your new doyruid cold help us to study it so we can get the clues" "of course" yellowed chef "come my warrior go and get the druid please" and so some off his wariors wented to find the new drudi. Soon they had come back and with them it was a smal man "hello I am prof Flitwich i have become new druid of the Gaul after the old one was kill what can I do for you please" "hello prof Flitwitch we wold like you to look at this please" and so Kells gif him the metal filtwithc pulls out his wand ands did a spell on the meetal "metaliscus indenificus!" and he did his wand onto the metal five times and suddenly he had gotted the answer! "ok this is very rare and powar metal it come from a distance palnet call Krypton! but I have never been to this planet" "do we know any that haves" mention Chief "no but I no somewhone mite" whipsered Kells "let us go and talkes to our old fierend Salandoris" "gasp" sayed Chief "i thouht he was dead" "no he was not dead" relies Kelly "he was lifing in hiding all these years he abaneond our team in the kraken cave and he has bene too gulity evar since to come back he didnt want you to no abowt him but this cold be depserate tims!" "maybve this wil be his chance to make thing rite again" nods Bowdica "ok" said chief "tell him i want him to come gome" and so Kells eljus and the boudcia all went to Salandoris sekret laire what kells had known he was hiden insid.


	5. Chapter 5 Hut in the woods

The road to Salanrodius hut was throw the forests outside of Roman and they wented down there it was sunny afternoon and Boudica sayed "so why did salandoirs run away from that craken" "he was too saecred in the end" said Kells "he didnt want to be die so he ran away and the rest of taem manage to make the cave kolapses in but he managed to excape" "do you blame him for leting them dye" asked Boudica "no" relies Kells "he was a good man and he helped us alot without him bad palgue would nevar haf been stoped but I think he blaimes himself" and so they had maked it to the Salandorius hut it was a small hit maked off sticks and wooden plank and the roove was maked of grasses and someleave and also their was scull of a wild boar obver the door "to remind him of home" mention Kells "be kareful no one else but me nows he was hear so i will go first" and so kelly did a nock nock nock onto the door! "hello saladorinus are you there please its me kells your friend!" as they watch door opens a few kracks and a eye come up to he door then the door was closed "whatye" sayed Elkus "dont waorry that is just what he does" and sure enough after few monments the door was oepened again this time a old man was standing there he was waering a anocknet browen robe and was holding staff weakenly his hair and berad was grey and he looks vetry tired. "hello kells sorry i was asleeping what do you visit me for?" and then he sees Boudica and eklus and he begans to look very scaered aswell "what are tese people you promise me you wold never bring the stranegers here!" "dont worry Salandorius this is my wife bodecia and my best freind elkis they are to be trusted we wold not have come if it wasnt too imporant to come!" "ok Kells you now I alm alwaus here to help you old firend what do you need" and Kelly gotted out her space metal "here we got this metall from a old space thing in the desret Prof Flicswitch sayed it came from a planet call cryptoan we was worndering if maybve you know anything about that planet?"


	6. Chapter 6 Space Defender

Salandoris frowned "yes I know of that plant it is a far away place very damngerous aswell there is a lot toxic gasses on it and orther bad stuffs you shold not go to it" "no we wont" sayed Kells "atleast not yet but this metal landed onto our planet! and it came from Kyrpon" saladoirns thought for few moment "hmm this is bad do you to know if anyone came out of ship?" and Boudica sayed "no we didnt see nanyone come out but now the ship selfdrestrued itself" "it soundse likeye we neede to invesitafe thise morye" mention Elkus "yes" agree boodica "we need to make sure nothing bad has kome form this palnet"! "oK" and then kells sayes "Salandours do you have any more informations for us!" Saladorn did a quite sigh and he whisperes "no but I supose I willcome with you to see for this ship it sounds alike the world might be in danger once more" "no" Kells said "it will not be save" Salandoirus gotted his stick "after all this years i haf learned that I will nevar feel safe anymore Kells let me do this for our peopel" and Kells smiles "thank you Salandourys" and so the four of them leaves hut to go back to the desret. It took them few ours maybve two daies to find the kaollasped space ship again bit of metal sform space was sctrayered all around the palce and Salandorus went to inspekt it. he bends down and touched the piece of metal "yes this is not a good the spacehsuip was MANED i can tell by thise cymbols someone will have come to our world using it oh no!" Then suddeny form behind them it came a tremoidous crabash nose and quickly Kelly turns arownd behind them it is a masive robot! the robot had bodie maked of shinny space metal and one of its arms was a gigantic claw with alot robot spikes on it its eyes was glintering red lites and it was cover in heavy metalicc armosr "DEFFENCE MECKASHIMS TRIGGERED" it yellowed in a robitic voice "HOSTILES WILL BE KILLIMINATED" oh no!


	7. Chapter 7 robot battle

The robot begun to shoot lazer beems at Kells and Boudica kelly decked behind her shield "watch out!" as the laser blasts hitted the sand arownd them and sent up a sandtorm into the air. Boedica shot a arrow into the robot but it bouneced off the space metal armor and was not efen a scratch oh no! "CLEANSING ALL HOSTILITYS" sounded tobot and it jumps into the air and striked down hard on Kells shoeld with its chainsaw arm brrm brrm went chainsaw as it began to cut Kelly shielf in half! quickly she throws the shield on floor and gots the hooly golden avengerwings and flew into the air. boudica graps onto her back and they flew out of reach of robot chainsaw Salandouris got sacred and hiding behind rock. "Elus watch out!" showted AthenaKells and now the robot was going for Elkus instead! robot fires a laser blast but elkus manage to dodge the blast had almost hitted him and Elkus tries to do a spirit charge onto the robot but the "INVITATE PORTECTICVE BARIER" and suddeny a masive energy barrier came around the robot and Elkus horn hit it and he bounced off! "oh no what do we do" cries Bowdica "our attacks they do not" and AthenaKells said "do not worry I have plan" and she begins to channel powar of athena into her farther sword and then she did a swooping attack into the robot above the barrier "quick Ewlkus now distract it" "okye my ladye but watche oute!" relies Elkus and he jumps arownd the barier the robot was turning to him and focusing its lazer eyes! but then just as robot was about to fire his ultimate laser attack and oh no Kells wold be too slow "Elkus!" she scraemed but then at last miment Sanaldorns jumps out of behind rock and into the way of lazer bleam! "arraght" he cries as it hits his bodie and he was set of fire he was beginning to melyt from intense heat "Kells my friend I am sorry I wasnt able to do more to help" "Noo Salandurous" but then he said "dont cry for me make sure the wrold and my people are safe" and then his body had melted away into sand. meanwhale AthenaKelly grabs her sword and showted "quick now is the tim to strike" and she swung the sword into robots armor face and it was shattered like glasses! and the robot began to showt "NOO MALTFUNCTION MALFUTNCION SELF DESITRICT ACTIVATED" and then a masive explosion AthenaKells swoops down and grabbs Elkus as well and then robot explosed sand and bits of lazers and space metal starts to raining down from the sky!


	8. Chapter 8 Flitwitchs research

After the explosivon from robot had ended they was scavenging throw the wreckage to look for a clue there was alot space metal and stuff there but nothing was left of Salandorius body "we mist tell chief and then he can have a funrel for him" whispered Kells "yes" agree Boudica "we should" and so they kept on to look for clue. After a while Boudica found something buried into sand she pulls it out and showted "look I have found something" "what is it" relies kelly "it appears to be anciekt symbol?" and so Kells goes over to have a look at the cymbol. it was a masive red s shape on blue piece of space metal "look this must have come from robot" "maybve Prof litwick will no more!" and so they headed back to Roman to talk to profesor and tell cheif about Salandoirus. so they travel back through he desert many ours and ours and then they came back to Roman city chief was waiting for them as soon as they come inside he ran up to them "kells boudica I have some teribel news profesor lichwick was investigtaging that planet while you has been gone and he found some dark stuff quick let me bring him to you" and he sends one of his warriors to go and find the professor. Soon he kame and the profesor said "yes what chef says is ture I have done research and fownd out that a bad evil has come from Kyrpton before hundreds of years ago four kingdoms had to join together to defet it" "that is bad" wipsered Kells "look prof we also found this symbol" offers Boudica and she holds out the s shape filchlick tooks one look at it and gasp "gasp i have seen that symbol before it was the shape of a bad alien form space he came and processed a great hero of the past tim it was in the legends I was researching his name is superman!" "oh no!" showted Kells "bute whye would he wante to lande in Persiane landyes" put Elkus "oh no maybe he is to go their to find someone else to posess after he was defeted the last time" "hmm i think that is verly likely to be true" sad Prof quietly "in that case only us can stop him" mention boudica "ok then is it time for an expeditio"


	9. Chapter 9 Expedition Preps

So Kells and Boudica was getting ready to there expectition for going to persion lands for finding the superman form space. "Are we enough alone" sayed boodica "i dont not know" relied Kells "but all off our friends are dead Dracolak and tutenshaman and even the Shrek and donkey and cat in boots who else is there" "hmm" and then Boudica and kelly did a think fore a while "it mist be what we can trust" "what abowt chief" "no he need to stay hear to prokect Roman lands whilst we are gone" and flitwick is not powar enough "i do know off one" mention Kells quietely "it was a firend of my farthers but that was a long tim ago" "if there is efen one chance" showted Boducai "we cant not to let the wrold to end" "ok" answer Kelly "it will be a dangeros expeditoon but we can go to find my fatrhers friend first and get the jelp for stoping this man form space!" and so they packs theior gears kells got her backpack filled of tasty biscutes even chocolate buscuts wich was Boudaca favorite and also she tooks her farther sword and her shield ands her magik armor and even her bow aswell. Bouedica got her bow and also a magical cloak and then she sayed "Kells I haf a presnet for you i was to hoping to give this to you on our aniverasay but this is the time" and she gots out of her pocket two pieckes of golden metal. Kells pickes one up and it was feeling warm in her hand Boudica pick up the orther one and tyeds her hair into bun "this is a magical band of protoection if you are striked some off the damange will go onto me" "this is beatiufl" gasp Kelly "but i cold nevar put you in danger" "dont worry" Bodioca sayed and she hug and kiss her "mine will do same to you it is for make sure nither of us die in a single masife attack i cold not bear to live without you" "nor me" and then they was reedy to go to epexiditon.


	10. Chapter 10 Boat Master

So the next mording Kells and Boudica and Ekys sets off for espeition for finding farthers friend. "ok we have to go to the boat palce and get a boat for sailing to there" mention kells "where are we to go?" relies Boodica "Oh we are go to Cartharnagin it is anaickent land my farther knows an old familie there he used to be alliancd with them but I havente hard from them since I become leader of Roman I hope eberything is ok" "whatye boate are we goinge to getye" whusper elkus "we will sail on the grand caeser boat" and so they did go on to boat place for getting a baot. at boat place there was a big pier with alot boats tied onto it mayve 100 boats fushing boat and boats for war with big balisats on them anyway Kells and Bowdica and also elkus walks up to the boatmaster "hello boatmaster can I have the keys for greand Ceaser bot please?" the boat master did a bow and sayed "of course oh great Caeser of the romans I haf it write here" and ge gotted out a huge golden key form his belt "here you go" and he hands it to Kelly. "thank you vert much" relied kells and then she found the boat it was masive bote even biger than all orther boats in baot place it has six giganturan sales all maked off Roman flag and also ten balistas with fire arrows and on the front was a huge figurhed of Goddness Athena "last tim I saw this boat it had figure of Zeus instead" mention Boudica but kelly said "oh yeah after part 1 the boat master change it when I become new ceaser "ok" and so they did on get on the boat master was come to to safety them and to drive boat "howe longe will it takye to get to Carthianeye?" asxed eklus "abowt 1 week" showted Boat Master and so they setted sail to find old Ceaser friend.


	11. Chapter 11 Storm at sea

On the bote it was much rain and waves bashing up in sied of boat "oh no a storm is coming" sayed Boat master "this is not good" "agree" emtioned Kelly but what do we do" "hmm I hafent seen a strom like this before if it is a evil storm?" "you mite be right" answer Bouuidica and so Boudica Kelly and boat Maester gets to top of boat (elkus doesnt coome becayse he is allsleep). ontop of boat rain was strikking them hardly and their was huge claps of thundre and lightening storms all arownd their. the Baot Mastere looks very sacred and he sayed "ok I will try to drive the boat safenly throw storm you mist look out for the evil!" "ok" agrees the others and so Bowdica and kells patrolls boat to looking for any bad stuff. "do you think someone is triying to sop us get to carthange?" "but who wold know about such a plan" relies kelly "only us and boatmaster do know it" "what about prof flitwich" put booduca and kells whuspers "you are rite do you think he betraies us?" "dont know but we mist be careful" suddeny as they was talkin a huge shape rises out of oceen in the drakness it was loaming up on the Ceaser boot "oh no what is come" showted Boat Master and then they see two masive blord red eyes out of darkness onto them "quick fire the barlista" yellowed Boudica and she getted her bow and arrows out Kells took her sword and gotted the AnthenaWings she fires a masive blast of lite to light up the thing but it wasnet eyes it was masive red headlamps of a mammothic enemy ship twentie times taller than Caeser ship maked of sheetes of heavy metals and it hard ten canons on the front each one burnin with a orange flaem oh no!


	12. Chapter 12 always a bigger boat

The masive emeny boat fires a cannons blast at Ceaser bote and it was hit the Boat Master scraemed "oh no the boat" Kells tries to prodect a light shueld onto the front of ship using AthenaPowars but it didnt work the canon balls ripp throw the boat bits if wood was flying ebervywere suddeny Elkus appears on deck "oh noye what is harpeninge?" "a enemy has attack quick their is no time!" and boudica jumps into Welkus back she fire arow at enemy boat but it did not. the boat was moving full speed aherd towards them at least 100 miles per hour there was no chance "quick turn arownd the boat please!" yellowed Kelly but the Boat Master was hiding under the sterring wheel just then kells and bowduca see a figure emerge ontop of the bad ship "HAHA LITLE FOOLS YOU RELLY THOUGHT I DIDNOT KNOW YOUR PALN THEIR IS ONLY ONE MAN IN THIS WROLD POWAR ENOUGH TO CONQUER ROMAN AND NO I HAVE FOWND HIM I WILL USE HIM AND THE PEOPEL OF CARTHANAGE TO TEAR YOU AND YOUR FLOWISH EMPIRE APAROT AHAHAHA!" and then he scraemed "FIRE AGAIN" and a masive barrange of cannin blasts showted against the side of boat. "who are you" AthenaKells tries to shout up to man but the sounds of krashing waves and the boate being sunk was very lowd "who are you!" "IT DOESNT MATTER BECAYSE YOU WILL SOONE BE DEAD AND YOUR KINGDOM CONKERED AHAHA!" and the front of masive metal ship hitted Kells Ceaser boat and tore it into two pieckes with singel sickenening strike. then the boat was sikening fast kells grabs Boudica and Elksus out of the boat and tries to look for Boat Master but she coldnt spot him amongst the reckage "i am sorry boat master I will come back to looking for you" she says sadenly as the three of them strats to fly away with kelly avengar wings but thern came a shout from the boat "NOT SO FAST" and the metal ship fire one finel blast of canons Kells was doding most of them but then one hitted her hard in the stomach oh no! and she lost the avenger wings and began to fall "WHAT DID I SAY NOW TO ROMAN AND MY ULTIMATE VICTORI!" yellowed the voice "noo" cries boudica and then the three of them was faling to the sea!


	13. Chapter 13 Shiprecked

Kells landed into ocaen with a lowd splash as the masive enemy ship sailed away Boudica and Elkus cold hear the man evil lauf as he went "AHAHA HA HA AH" as it faded off into distance booduca grabs Kells and holds her floating in the sea she start to cry "are you ok" she says but kelly didnot answer oh no "quick Elkus hold her" "okye" and so she lent kells over elkus back and check her pulse oh no was she still altive? boudica gasp masive sight of relief as she cold feel a faint pulse "she is still alive but she is very hurt we need to get to land and fast!" "verily my ladye but you do not look good yourselve!" and Bowdica looks down to see masive bruses on her chest she hard been to worryed about kelly to notice what has hapened to her "the magic bracelet" whipsered Bowdica "it has safed her live but i had hoped we wold not need it so soon how can we evar hope to defet that thing" and sudeny a strike of pain hited her all ofer her bodie. "lookye my ladye we can worrye aboyt that later for now we miste get bothe of youe to safetye!" and so bouedica ease herself on elkus back aswell and Elkus starts to rise up out of water. "but were shal we to go?" sayed Boydica weekly "we muste have got closere to Carthange whene we sailed" answer Elkus "weye shoulde go on to theree" "but the bad man is to Roman we have to safety our home dont we" "youe sayed it yourselfe howe can we evar stope that thingye alone" gave elkus sadenly "i suppose you are right" mentin Boudica "ok lets to go and get my love to safety first then we can worry abowt sopping this new evil!"


	14. Chapter 14 approach to land

eventuall after many ours of and ours of Elkus walking across water they cine to a ancient pile of snand in the horizon it was gotten drak and there was amuch raining aswell and nobody had broughted their umbrella so they was all getting wet. And Kells still hadent woken up yet so Bodica was getting very worried "look ofer their dont you think it is land?" "maybeye" sayed Elkus and so he starts to go over to the sand palce for look. when they had maked it to the sand place they fownd it was beech with a lot rocks and antop the rocks was big litehouse it was shining a faynt orange lite down onto beach "look overye their" whispered elksu "maybve they can help us to find a medicine for my love" relies Bowdica and so they starts to crep towards spooky lighthose. They climbed up a lot cliffs what was slipery with water and seeweeds and the rain was raining them hard but then they got to the house inside on the windows was faint lite of candels burning like a flame boydica got her spear and bow and arrows readi in case of to fite and then she nocked on the door nock nock knock!


	15. Chapter 15 The Mysterisous lites

Suddeny the lighthouse door swings open creeeaaakk creakky Bouwdica and elkys jumps back in alarm "oh no" cryes boudica "what if it is an evil inside this litehose!" "dont worrye i wille go first stay backye and protect my lady" "ok" nods Boiduca and so they go on insid creppy lighthose. insid there was a lot recked stuff on the floor and then they was looking arownd for finding sign of life "hello" sayed boudica into the darkness byt there was not an answer not efen one "hmm maybe if it was abanon" "yes maybe" agree Elkus then they went up stairs to top of palce. Boudia was still carry kelly and she squeezes the hand and sayed "dont worry my love you will be safety" but she cold feel the pluse slowing down oh no! then Elkus hard gotted to top of tower and he calls down to boudica come here my firend this is bad"! quickly she cane and then elkus was standing next to a rooined door the lite of litehowse was shining smally on the room the lightebulb has masive crack down the moddle and it was flickering hauntly on walls and also flor the room was stricken with a streem of red blord and their was even few bone on floor in corners of roam "forsoothe lookye at thise" sayed elkus slowly and he points with altner to bloodstain note lying on florr next to some smash up glase. Boudica bent down go get note and she picks it up but oh no she herd a masive kabloom from roof of place enmorinous lightening blast had hitted it and the tower was strating to kollapse how wold she excape!


	16. Chapter 16 cliff kollapse

Quickly Boudica put note onto one of ekjus horns and showted "quickly we mist excape!" "yese" agree elkyus and so they started to run down stairs back outside on cliffes by the bottom of beach. Elkus was leeping over the borken stuff and more rocks and wood was falling out of sky above them the clowds was storming very hard black rain was bashing into theor bodies bowdica was trying to carry Kells but she was not as fast as Elkus and just then masive rock fell down between them elkus on one side and boodica and Kelly on orther "watche oute" my lady" yellowed elk and he did a horn sliece onto the rock cutting it into two pieces "saty with me" bowdica noddes and then they had maked it to botom floor but as they feeled the solid stone under the foots they heard anorther lowd shutter this time it was coming form below! "the cliff is going to kollapse!" scraemed booduca "quicke get on mye back" sayed Elkus i will get use to saftey" and so they got onto him but the rocks was still flalling alot and more thundre and storm was coming down the sea was smashing against cliff and bits if it was beinging to crumble splash down into ocaen aswell "okye" "you can do it" put boodica "juste onye jumpe" and so elkus strated to jump off the rock but at the moment a huge krack appear rite underneeth his hoofs and it was put him off of his balance and they wasnt going to make it oh no! but at the last second Elkys did a masive strongth and threw Boudica who was still grabing kells forward one final time "getye the note" and qickly she did and then boudica lands onto the orther cluff she looks down to see Elkus falling falling falling down with the rocks and stuff and his ghost bodie was getin smashed then as she watched his spiriti wipsed away into nothing "saveye the wrold and looke after my ladye" willowed the faint words upon the wind and then boudica strated to cry.


	17. Chapter 17 the Note Reveeled

So Boudica was siting on edge of collapesed cliff and she was lolking down onto the rocks onto the sea were Elkus had just felln she was crie and her tears was dripping down into the ocsean with a small splash and her bodie was still hruting all over form when the bracelent had rebowned some of Kells damage to her "i have to be strong" she whisper to herself "i have to be strongth for them" and so she pulls herslef to her feet agayn. The note form the litehouse was still in her hand and so she gets it and strats to reed "if you are reading this noet then all is doom i am hidying out in this hose all of Cratharge has fallen their is no hope left for anyone i have buired everything i cold save form the capital under the house in chest plese use it if i dont make it and avnegne my land" there was signarute at bottom but it was too bluri form rain to make out. So Boudica fold note and put it into her poket "ok i will go and to look for this surplies" she sayed storngly. Meanwahle Kells was still not walking up inside her bodie she cold feel the presents of Athnena in their and eventual she heard a voice in the drakness of her mind "Kelly kelly can you here me" "yes i can" thowght kelly "Athnana is that you" "it is" mention the voice of anthena "you have been hurt very baldly" "i have?" put Kelly and then she got sacred "is booduca ok" "for now" sayed Anthena sadenly "but i think she is badly hurted" "and elkus" "i dont know but i cant to feel his spiriti aura arownd ether of you" "please Athnena help me to wake up i need to be there for my love" Athena shook her hed "im sorry kells that is not in my powar but if you are safed i will be there to jelp you moar than evar i also do not wish for Roman to be destoryed" and Kelly felt the lite of athena surge inthrow her bodie and it was helping to fite back the drakness!


	18. Chapter 18 revival

Meanwhile boudica was scerching the rocks and stuff for the hidden cache that letter had sayed the rain was getting wosrer and worser and the sun was bening to feint behind the clowds she was very cold and in alot pain aswell but eventual after many ours and ours of look she finds a ancient cave hidern deep beneeth the kollapsed cliff. insid cave was crepy torches flickeringly onto the walls and a dust path that leaded down into chamber it was a bit scaery but Doucida had to go in to find the secret chest! so she wented inside most of camber was empty their was a lot shadow on the walls and spokky sounds what souned like gohsts wailing loudenly oohh wooohhh "maybve it is just the wind" told Boudica and she looks around. after few moment her hands felted some moldering old wood in corner of cabve it was slimey and nasti but she draggs it out back to beech and it was a chest! the chest was very old and maked off woold and golden strip of metal aswell and then Bodpica lifts open the lid and finds the note sceret stash! Inside their was some paket of crips and also can of colka cola and efen three vial of special medicine bouwdia gasps "quick i mist get this to Kells" so she goes to kelly and poors the meedicne into the mowth "come on please work" muttred boodica as she watches kells and then suddeny her eyes strated to open "my love!" yellowed boudica and wented to hug her!


	19. Chapter 19 Reuntied

Kells slowly sitted up and rub her fourhead "what happened" she sayed "i dont remeber much after the boat hitted us" boudica gives her anorther hug and relied "as we were trying to excape a masive cannonblast hit you into the chest it was very bad but the magik bracelets saved you life" kelly gave her a smile "thnak you my love without you i wold have surely died" and then she noticesd the brooses on Boudica arms and legs "but what hapened to you!" "the braclets rebowned some off the damange onto me" shrug Boudica "but it doesnot matter you are safety" "yes it does! you need to have the medicine aswell" and kells gived boodica a efen bigger hug back and hands her some of the mecidine "but i dont see Ekkus around what ahppen to him" "he is dead" whipsered bowdica sadenly "when boat sunk we carryed you to the beech it took many ours and ours with a lot storms and stuff then we found this tower with a spooky lite inside and also note and then we wented outside but towar starats to collapse badenly elkys sacirifced himself to save me without that we both wold have died" "elkus" Kelly sayed quetly and teers began to roll down her cheek Boudica hugs her again "he told me to safe you and the wrold for him my love" "yes we mist" agree kells and she wiped away her tears "when we get back and roman is saved we will have gigant funeral and feest for him" "yes" agree Boudica "we will but for now we must to go to Karnage and find your farther friend" and so they maked a plan for going to carnthage.


	20. Chapter 20 road to karthage

In the morning they wakes up and Kells cooked a breekfast using the crisps inside the secret stash and also some sauages they found in tere aswell it wasnt very tasti but it was enouf to fill them up for jounrery ahead. "ok what is the plan" sayed boodica "my father friend was livening in Catharage" said Kells "that will be were it is to look?" "yes but the note sayed it hard been destroued" menton boudica "oh" relies kelly "well i suppose it is our last hope" and so they setted off. on the trip they followed a road and on this road was alot ruins and reked stuff smahs up caravan and wagons and destroy chariot and efen some sekeltons aswell it looked like a battel had been fouwght but very brutal and short one indeed and allmost all the carthans had been massicured! "this is not good" whipserd Kells but the new powar of Athena was surging in her veins and she marched on to the place when they gotted their after walking for few ours they saw the outside wall and it bad been smacked into tiney peices huge scorching mark was alignined all over the floors and the walls and the main gate was lieing in two halfes smahsed up on road ahead. And then Booduca spots something "look over their" she ponted and Kells looked to see a man and few soliders they were batteling in ruins against a masive metal kreature it was alike elephant but with balck iron skin and sharp tusks that was cover in blord "quikly we need to jelp them" and so Kells gotted the avengar wings and boudica her bow and they rused in to help the people!


	21. Chapter 21 Elephant battel

So kells flies in using her avcengerwings and bareled into a cyber elephant hard with her sword it stabbes the elefant inthrow its metal bodie. The sword sliced down alot sparks was coming owt of elepant and she hard got the Athnena voice and she showted "quickly people of Carnage with me we can defeet these bad ellephants!" boudia got her bow and fire a strick of arrow into back of one nelephant if it reered up onto feet and did a efil robotrumpet the sonic fills air with a blast theree more efelent shoted laser blasts form their trunks at boudica but she dodge out of way with a roll. meanwhale canargin soldiers was rushing anorther elephant and they through a bunch of spaers art it the thing did a sweep of tusk and delfect most of speers but then the leeder showted "men and woman deploty shields!" The soldier put down the sheelds into sheildwall and thne he did a epic leap up ontop of them and stab his blade down hardly into head of that elphant and it fel down ded. Kells cold feel powar of Athena surging throw her more than evar before and then she hears boice of atnena in her mind "Kells I will grant you my powar strongther than evar before" "ok" relies kelly and susdeny she was envelope by large beams of magik lites and golden ray and she grows to be 20feet tall even taller than three of cuberehelpant ontop of each other alike in a circuss! and when she speaked her voice was the Anethavoice but even lowder and boomingler than before "bad cybererlephants you haf been outmundered come peolpe of Carmange we will win today! and so the leader of the crathagins showted "warriors arrack!" and they didon artack and kill all the cyberelephants hooray!


	22. Chapter 22 gerenal Scorpion

So kells and Boudica and the caragens had just defeeted the cybercelephant and then the leader of them came to were kelly was stand. She had gone back to normal from now and then hedid a bow and sayed "my lady i owes you and your firend here my and my people life thankyou for safetying us but who are you i didnlt think anymore survivered the attack on my land" "hello general we are Kelly and my friend is my wife Bouwidca we are both ceasers of Roman we was come hear to alook for my father friend the old caeser do you know who he is?" and then the man thinked for a bit and he sayed "yes i realise your name form many years ago your father mention you but you wear nonly a small baby back then news traveles slowly to Carthane these daeis. My nam is General Scorpion and i am friend ot you father form many year ago we figthted togtehr in many wars it was us who leeded the conquest of this great land the people her are many brave and powarful wariors but it was your farther and my strongths that lead us to vicotiri. i was left to be in carge of this palce while your fathrer was ruling Roman but what brings daughter of my oldet and greytist friend here to my empire? and why he not come to visit me himself" kells looked sad and sayed "so you dont not know then my farther is ded he was kill by nurgle tjhe bad plague god in part 2 i am sory the reeson we are hear is becayse to look for you we needed your jelp to go against a bad man who came from space but unfortunate he gotted here frist and decimacated your citi but maybe there is still chance to get revnege?" genero Scropion sheeved his sword "this news is very sadenly to me but i supose you are rite my kindom has alredy been ruoned by this man who is he" "he is name Superman" put bowdica "he hard already use robots and stuff so he probably was also teh one to maked these bad scyber elepments" "ah yes did he also use a masive boat maked of metal" yes" nodded Kelly "i know of whoom you speek" sayed Sciropin slowly "he indeed was one to killed my people worse news is that he processed one of my greatest general his name was Hanibal and after me and the caeser he was the strongest warrior and gretest conander i have evar seen this will be a tough but i pledge my balde to your serivce oh great ceasers of Roman we weill have our vengeance!"


	23. Chapter 23 Return to Roman

So it was Kelly and boodica and General Scorpio wented to go to the port to get back and jelp the romans form being attacked by Superhabil and his cyberelephant army. "His boat will have porbably maked it to the shores of Romean by now" sayed Scorpion "yes" relies kells "we mist go of speed!" and so they choosed generals fastest boat for sailing back to roman it was a big boat make of wood and the flag was a pickture of a masive sea monster "this is my flagship look their is teh flag it is call the Sea Monsters Rage it will taken us to across the seas the fasyest of any boat on this wrold dont worry my frieds we will stop this" and so them and the Caranthan army did get on boat. They begin to sail back acros to roman lands over the sea kells and Boidica were keeping lookout for SuperHannibals boat but all they cold see was flowting wrekcage of alot Roman ship "oh no!" scraemed Kells "look what they haf done to the roman fleet are we to be too late?" and bouwdica hug her and sayed "no my love Romans are a strongth people they will have the defence and we will rally them to civtory" and so they did on sail on. Evential after many ours and ours and days it was at night tim and the Sea Monster rage sayled up to the grand port of the city. the moon was high in sky and alot stars as twinkeled above them but the Roman was not drak it was alight with a masive blaze of orange yelow and red oh no the roman was on FIRE! Kelly instamediatly draws her AthenaSword with a loud showt of anger and sawrow but general scorpion sayed "no if we want to have the best chance of safety your lands we mist keep the gelement of rusprise" "yes he is rite" put Boudica "we must get to the palcace that is probably were the survivors will have gone to it is the most foritificed building in whole of empire" and so Scropion sails teh boat carefuly around the burning walls and down into sekret canel that leeds to the palace!


	24. Chapter 24 The calm before the storme

When they gotted of boat outside the roma palace they looks around Kelly cold see alot dead bodie of roman soliders and even of civilans and children they hard been slieced up hard by bad attacks obver half of the buildins was burning down with masive sheet of flame pouring off them and the sky was fill of choaking balck smoke. in the distance they could her showting and the sounds of battel but it did not sound good "Quick chief vitalsatix will be insid if he has survived" "who" sayed scoprion "he was left in charge when we leaved Roman to come and find you" explaimed boudica "ok" and so they strated to walk to the big doors at entance of palace all the guards were dead but the door it was still their and so Kells walked up and doid a big nock nock nock is anyone there? there was silence for few seckonds but then a whisper sowned out through he dor "who is it" "its us Kelly and boudica and we haf also the general scorpion hero of cahthange we are here to safety Rome from the bad suparjannibal!" and then door strats to creek open slowly a eye appears on orther side of door "ok i believe you come inside" and so they did on go in. Inside palace it was mostly still not smashed up by the bad guys but it was almost empty of peopel all that was there was Chief who was siting on the roman throne looking a lot sacred and also Prof Flitwich who hard open door but noone else "What happen to the rest of Romans" yellowed kelly "they are all dead" relued flitwick sadenly "me and the cheif was in the palce when the army of cyberelephants and other bad stuffs atracked we tryed to jelp but he taked over the Acropolis in center of the city the streets was cover in his armies so we barricated ourselfs in here" "yes" nodded Chief "maybe if you get their and can get insid you three can destory his base of powar and safety the city!" kells thowght for a moment and then give a smal nod of agrement "ok that is what we will do these monstars will know what pain the queens of Roman will cause to them for atacking their city and harming their peoeple!"


	25. Chapter 25 a generals honor

So kelly and Boodica and General scorpion were to go to the acrotolis and try to infeiltrate the Suoerhabbnial base to stop the invasion of roman! "let me get something form boat first" mention scrapion and so they did and after few minute he cames back but now he was riding a mount it was a masive gigant scorpion the bigest scropion kelly had evar seen efen bigger than a horse or maybve even two horse its claws was cover in metal spiked gauntlet with razar blades on teh insid of it and the tail it was dripp with a dangerous grene acid "this is my pet scorpion" explain general "she has been with me for many battels and helped me to win much grate victoris during the war i hope she will be able to do so one more time in the honor of you two and kelly farther the caser" and so they setting off to go Kells and Boudica got some horse from the palace and rided onto the acropilis the night sky was covering theur stealthily so no one cold see them approach they pasted by some patrols of space soldiers and cyberelepants but they remained hiden. Soon they come to the roman Acrpolos it as a masive building with hudnred of coloms on each side normaly it was a nice place where people of roman came to preayer to the gods but now the Superhannibal hard crash his masive metal boat into the back of it and all the statue of gods was lying down on teh flor smash into pieces outside the front was about 1000 space soldier equop of space guns and holo space shield and 50 cyvberelephants with space soldier riding them with gigant lazer spears "what shold we do" whispered boudica "i dont not know" relied Kells "if we go in they will see us and even we mite not be able to defeet so many" "let me go" put Scorpion "i will dustract the armies and you can sneak in round the back" "no general it is too dangerous!" sayed kelly but generel shooks his hed "no my caesers you are the nonly ones who stand a chance fo saftey my country and the memory of my best firend if i can make sure his daughter and her wife have a chance to get out of this altive than i would do my duty to Roman one hundred times over and more" and he giffed them both the roman salute "i am proud to have met you kelly your farther wold be proud of what you have done hear" and with that he charged his gigant scorpion at the space soldiers! 500 of them fire space lasers at him but he was dodging them some was delfected with his shield back into faces of space soldiers and they fell down ded some cyberelephamts charges at him but the scorpion claws was cutting them into half piecies and General was slicking at them with his sword "go!" he shouted "there is not more time" and boudica grabs Kelly arm and pulls her inside the ruined acroploan just as a masive group of space soliders piles onto the general and he fells down beneth them in a tide of acid and blord and sparking metal!


	26. Chapter 26 The Belly of the Beest

Insid the rooins of ascropolix it was alot dark small candels flickers onto the fallen statues of alot of gods there was zeus and poseiden and even the hades what had attack them in part 1 (nobody prayer to him anymore becauese he had alliegenced with the evil team by Swaron) soon them came to the back part of the tempel where SuperHabnials boat hard smash into it all the bricks and colems lied at their feet in rubbeled pieces "i guess this is teh place" queston kelly "i think so" answer Booudica "what do you think we will find insid" "i dont not know but be prapared for anything" and so Kells draws her balde and cuts hole into the hull of the boat and they did on go in. "how cold he demsecrate our sacred tempels like that" spat Kelly as they walked throw a corridor in the ship the lighting was all blord red color and all arond them was pipes hissing like some sort of drak monstar they passed a lot of corridors and eventual they came to a set of stair on the top of stares was a door and on teh dor was a sine that reads "CONTROL ROOM" in fancy lettaring "look" points kelly "yes" sayed Boudica "lets on go in" and so the creped up to door and open it very slowly inside there was a room filled of panels and beeping lites and alot buttons and orther techlogical stuff and there was gears and sticks and orther things on a big panel in middel of room. at the front of room was a masive glass screne and they cold see all of Roman burning outside of it allmost all part of the city was on fire it was almost hauntingley beituiful if thousands of people and their houses wasnt being kill or destroy. "What is all this!" whipsered Kelly but before bowdica cold answer suddeny form the shadows at back of room their came a voice "hello queen caesers of roman honesty i am surprise you manage to excape form the last tim we met back on the boat" they immediatly recognise it as the voice of the figuar that hard speeked to them just before the cannon sunk the Boat Master ship but this time it was a lot softer and quiter "who are you" sayed Kells but she was sure she alredy knows the answer "why i am superman and i have processed this greatest hero of Cathranage to carry out my plan" "yes general scorpin told us he is the real gratest of Cathrane now no matter what you say" "ah General scoirpon he caused me and my armies alot of trobel back on carthage but no matter now he is not longer here i haf to say i did not expect Roman to be so diffuclt to conquer but no matter" and the Superhanibal leans forward and pushes button on the control board "now you are here i will remove my greatest obstacles in one striek!" and as he finished to talking the boat began to shake and shudder beneth the feet "What is harpening!" and both of them grab each others hand and grab onto the side of a panel in the room "i am ending this once and for all" relied the souperhanbal and the boat strated to rise up into the drak night skie air on huge metal legs!


	27. Chapter 27 Athenas Sacrifice

So the metal boat was rising up into air on masive metal leg that was coming out of the bottom of boat kells and booica was seeing the ruin acroplos getting farther and farther away and so Kells pull out her AthnenaSword and tries to actiavete the powar but it wasnt working oh no! "what is wrong!" yellowed budica and kelly said "i dont now but the powar it isnt working" and then Superhannibal laufed ha ha ha "yes i haf destroy your precicous Aropolis now your gods are powarless to jelp you" but then the AthenaSword begins to glow a faint orange lite and athena voice remits from it "i dont have much time Kelly but you must cabsorb my full powar me and all the other gods are dying our anchro to this wrold has been destoryed!" "oh no" mention Boodica and then kells sayed "but what about the other gods" "i dont know" put Athena sadenly "i am strongther connection to this world throw this sword but the other gods weapons have been insid the acropolis for centurie they cant hold on as long as i can" "we can try!" and so in a blinding flash of gloden lite Kells holded the Athenasword up into air a blast of engery surged throw her and she cold feel the full powaer of Athena in her bodie she grew the holy golden avenger wings and gotted golden eyes and her bodie and armor became alike a fusion of Athena and her own when she spoke her voice was alike a god "come on!" she blasted the Supercannibal with a beam and he quickly block it with a robotic lazar shield but it giffed her enouf tim to grab Boudica and smash through he top of ship and out into the night skie. As she watch the ship cannons was firing all onto the rome and also onto the Crathange amy quick she flies down to reckage of Aropolion and strats to look after few moments she finds a silverly bow and arrow "here take this" and she handed it to Boudica also she dug out a magik axe and also a trident and a bident what is alike a tridernt but with only two spaers anyway she quickly flies obver to the army and says "here take this wepons and use them to summon the powar of the gods gif them to the general if it is still altive" "ok" and so she flied back up to nearby on boate Kells didnt not now how long this power wold last how long could Anthena hold on? so quickly she sayed to arthena "you have been my firend and my guardian for many years we will honor your memori but now grant me your final strongth and i will avnenge you!" and then Kelly felt the strengthening power rising into her vines and up up into her bodie she was growing masive encalpsulated by an irradiant golden ligth that lit up the hole nighttime sky and then she rises Antehnablade above her head "THIS IS FOR ATHENA YOU SCUM FORM SPACE!" and she swung the blade down onto boat the cannons was firing off but the balde sliked rite throw it like butter and the boat was severed into two pierces one begins to sink back into the ocseon and the orther it begins to fall onto ruined acrolpois. Meanwhale down below Boudica gotted the silverly bow and as she did she felt a powar in her bodie aswell and then when she spoke it was the voice of ArtemisBoodica "quickly soliders of Carthane we mist kill Superchanibals army before it is too late" and so she begins to fire 100 arrow at the bad space soliders and other processed bad Carthnages and also cyberslephents. Suddenly she hear a loud crunching nose and then she look over to see if it was not general Scoprion! he was rising out off a masive pile of body of bad guy and in his hand was a masive bronze axe "Boudica!" he showted but it was in the AresScorpio voice "we have almost broken through!" and then it was aslo his scorpion was coming in it claw it had the trident and also birdent and it was firing blast of water at the cyberlelephtns and causing them to esplode! And then they thoughted that they hard almost won the battle vs super forces but what wold happen next oh no!


	28. Chapter 28 Ded but not forgotten

This is what happen next just as the good team thought the was wining suddeny from out of weckage of ship their was climing alot robots like what the robot they had fighted earlier in the desret "ALERT ALART" they was shooting "HOSTILEITY DETECTED HOSTILTI DETRETCED" quick bouudica blastens them with anotrher wave of arrow but they was blocking it with their holosheelds "we mist deal with this fast" shorted the Aresscrapion "i can feel the gods powar slipping form this wolrd" and so he jumped onto back of his scoprion she gotted her claw and fire off a final blash of drak enegry form the bident and then the air grews coldener and a gigant wave blasted out inside teh wave was alot ghost form the Hades relam they sweeped up into the robots and began to deciminate them! there was the Dracola ghost and he was doing gohst sword swing onto robot and aslo the Tiktenahen ghost what was doing a ghosty spell and shrek and doinky gosts was pumelling the nememy all was fighting for future of Roman! and there was even the Elkus ghost (he was alike a double ghost becayse he was already gost when he was died) who was hornslicing the bad robits soon the entrire ghost army had kill all the robot and space soldier and bad carhnages and efen all of cuberelephants and then General and booduca cold feel the god powar falling away form this world AthenaKelly landed down bside them and sayed "good job but their is still the Superhannibal to deal with" and then the gosts came and the ghostr dracolka sayed "hello again my old friend i am afraid our tim hear it is a shoirt one but it is good to fite alongisde you once again" "indeed" adds tutenshaman and Elkus came and he sayed "one lastye time we will fighte for the people of romane my ladye" and anthenakells begins to cry and she sayd "thank you all my friend it is gold to see you one last time can you help me to sop this bad spaceman" "of course" put the dracola ghost and the rest of the goshts noded there was the saladoris ghost and efen the caeser ghost "i am so prowd of you my daughetr of couryse we will help you" and so AthenaKells put the plan "soon i am also going to run out of powar i haf only been able to hold on with arthena longer because of my bond to her and the sowrd so we will all fly up and smash the last peices of the control room for ship then we cans kill the supperhanibal!" "yes!" aggre eberyone and so they did on all fly up except for boudica who was carry by Kells and general who was not ghost but clumbed up on his scorpion. When they getted to the top Ahjenakelly did the signal and just before the ghost strated to fade awau she and they all did one final masive ghost rush onto boat and ripp off the top armor of the control room "you can do it..." they herd as from the Drcola ghoast as they all whisappered and then kells cold also feel her powar fading oh no! and then the Superhannibal begins to emrege from the smash up metal and wires and stuff he was wearing a suit of armor and helmet maked of red and blue space metalls "so you haf come to finish this pathetrifc descendtant of the Caeser" "yes" relies Kelly and then in a flash the man did a super jump to rite next to her "ok then we will setel this once and for all just your and me!" and before anyone could sop him he fire a beam form his gauntlet and it englufed both of them and begins to teleprot up into space!


	29. Chapter 29 Final battel part 1

Kelly and Superhannibal was ruhsing to space in the sphere of magik and after few seconds they landed onto a big metal arena aborve them the sky was fill of millions of star and the air it was biteningly cold "why have you brouwght me here you coward" spat Kelly "you have kill so many people" "yes i have" relies the suprerhanibal "and do you now why" "becayse you are the most depsicable peron i have evar met even worsr then swaron?" put kelly "no" sayed super as he begins to slowly paceing up and down one part off the arena "did you no that i was there the day you pathefic city was fownded? all those year ago" "no you werent" said Kelly meanwhale she was studing arena for any advantages the metal was polish and smooth porbably space metal and althrough ther arena had no walls she ddidnt have the avnegr wings any more so she coldnt flie away "ah but i was my young queen" luafed the superannibla "i arsume you are familar with the stories of romulos and remus" "of course my mother and farther tought me them they are the real fonders of Roman" "ah but you are correct" whispered the man "i am Remus the long lost founder of roman my brother did ebevrything he cold to do to stop me getting half of the kingdom that was rightfeully mine eventual he did he learned a spell from a extermely powar wizard that cold banish me into space but the spell backfired it also gave me immuntriy to ageing" "ah so that is how you are still altive" sayed kelly tring to keep him talking so she cold make a plan maybe if she rushed at him with a quick attack? but as she study him she could see he was also filddling with some button on his gauntlet was he getting ready for am attack himself? "yes it is i trained for hundred of years on the planet of Krpyton to get the army and the strongth to come back and take what is rightefully mine i needed this body to gather my army but you are nonly the lastest in dozen of gemerations of usurprers to my throne! and you shall die!" in one instant he whippered around and fire a laser at kells it was 100 meyteres wide Kells threw her bodie into a dodge across the arena floor "not bad" put the supergannibal "but that is not all i have up my sleave" and he pull out a masive sword maked of the space metal it was covred in sparkling balck sliver of a cosmic star "this is the greastest weapon of the planet Krypyton it is call Spacereaver forged to destory metoerites it will end you just as easily!" and he rushed at Kelly quickly she putted up her own sword to block it and the two wepons CLANG GLANG together in middel of the arena kells she cuold feel her own sword beinging to break so she quickly swing arownd with her shiled into the Supermanibals side and did a roll out of way without the Anteha powar what cold she do against this enemie! as she pick herself back up off floor she wondered what horros her firends were facing down back in Roman and was hoping they was safe.


	30. Chapter 30 Final battel part 2

The Superhabbial was knock back form shield slam but he quickly recovers "none of your tricks will safe you Kelly i have destory your city and your gods now i mist only destory you one girl you cannot defeat me no mater how long it takes me to kill you!" Kelly was breething hard it was taking alot enegry to resist his aratacks just then of the corner of her eye she spots something hurtling towards them throw the blackenss of space she couldnt see it properly but she dared to hoep what it mite be "look superman or hanibal or remus or whatever your name is why borther coming back after all this time" "i haf return to claim the kingdom i was owed by my seflish brother" he roared "he denyied it form me and if i cannot have it than it shall burn and i will rule over the ashes upon a throen of bunrt bricks and blaekcned bones!" "but you have kill so many of your own people" relied Kells "if thats how bad you where all thoese years ago i think your brother made the right choose!" "RAAAGH!" yellowed the remus and he heafed his Starreaver higher and higher into air and runs with increidlbe speed toward Kelly but she was ready she dodge out of way just as behide them into the air flew a huige metal object it was half of the metal boat that had been patch togethar its canon fire a blast at the Remus and he delfected it with this sword but it putted him off balance and gif the ship time to land at edge of the arena General Scorpion and booduca and chief vitalfaxix and also Flitwich gotten out the ship shooted a second barage of cannon ball but this time remus was reedy and he lept into the air and smashed the cannon balls back into the patched up hull which was hit and it enrupted into a masive sheet of fire and flaems the ship leaded out a large creakening noise "oh no!" and prof flitetch tries to do spell but it wasnt enouf and the ship begin to slowly crashing off of the edge of the arnena and fall back to Roman "thank you for coming my firends" sayed kells and she runs over to hug Boudica "i hoped you would figure out a way to get arfter me so we can sop this evil man togerther!" "yes Flitwich did a spell to fix the parts of the ship and power the engimes into a flying mahine!" and then Remus swung sword onto his shoudler "ha ha ha it doesnt not matter now many pathefical uspursers stand between me i will have what i am owned!" "what" relies Boudica "its a long story" meniton Kelly "you will not be taking over our citi while me and my wife dfend it!" "us too!" showted chief and flitchwich and Scarpion and so the ultimate final battel began!


	31. Chapter 31 Final Battel Part 3

The battel strated off with booduca shooting arrows at the Remus but he pres buton on his gauntlet and delflected it with his space shield Flitwich did a abrava devara spell but it also bownces off the sheeld general scorpion and his sciorpion mount did a roar and karged into the fray the scorpuon fires a acid blast from its tail but Remus melted it down with a laser blast he swung Srtarreaber around and drove it into the head of the scropion she letted out a masive screech and trues to cut him with her claw one clawes scrathed his arm and maked him driping a little bit off blord but then she fell down ded. General scorpion showted "nooo!" and lepted off the dead scropin "hahaha see my powar!" and then Remus pushed anorther button on his gauntlet and a bunch of rocket turrents came out and deployed themselfs onto the spread of arena "quick boudica sop those turrets me and Scoripin will keep him busy!" and so boudica gets out her spear and begins to slice at the turrets which was shooting waves of rockets at the chef. Kells and general was swordfigtening the Remus but they new it wouldnt work forewver as he was so powar then Kells quickly hard an idea "Chief do you still have my farther sword" "yes i do it was in the chief armory when you left it after part 2" "ok throw it to me!" and so cheof did it and Kells katched the sword Boodica was smashing up the turets flicwatch was jelping her and then Kelly sayed "ok gerneral keep him busy" and she tooks a step back Remus lungerd at her but general block with his balde. Kelly strated to call for Zeus to come form the sword she could sense powar still isnide but it was unable to reech her maybe it wold take time but they didnt have much! Just then she heard a CLANG KARASH and as she look up from sword she saw general scorpioen lying on floor with the starraider through his chest "no!" she cryed and then Reemus was moving to get her next Kelly raised the sword into the air for one final artempt but just as did she soppted a masive rocket blasting onto Boodica! Flitwich coldnt safety her in time and Kells was abowt to do something but then she watched as boudica slided something off of her arm just as the rocket hited her Kelly looks down at her bracelet and waited for the pain to be split between them but it nevar happen oh no! and she looked and on teh floor was the bracelet! "no no no!" kells begins to cry and she took up her farther sword and yellowed with greatest depsaration "POWAR OF ZEUS IF YOU ARE STILL ISNIDE THIS WEPON COME TO ME AND WE CAN SAFE YOU KINGDOM TOGETHAR!" and just then came the masively thunderblot strikening down onto the arena the air was plusing with zapping of eletricuty and then Kelly spoke in the ZeusKelly voice "I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HARD NEVER COME HEAR" every word crackling with the tone of a tempestous storm and she flew at the Remus he tries to block with his Starweaver but the ligtening blasted throw it like a paper and then he was nocked into the grownd Kelly cold already feel the last powar of the god fading from her so she thrust agein with the wepon Remus tried to summon his lazar shield but the blade cleafed throw it and stabbs him right into the hart. immedialy she flung the sowrd down onto floor and ran over to Boodica "no my love you can make it through" boduca was bleedening very badly flitwihc had tried to do heeling spells but it hadnt work she gave Kelly a week smile "dont worry my love i know you will do a greet job ruling over our people after all i taught you" "NO!" scraemed Kells and she ran over and grabed the Zeusblade and smash it open on her armored knee a masive clowd of sliver and gold lighening was pooring out with one hand she grabbs the sword bits and the orther boudica hand! And then both of them was enveloped with a blinding blast of sacred lite almost of a pure wite coolor like freshly fallen snow when it hard disppated Flitwick and cheif was looking and holding there breethes and kelly and boodica was kissing each other both of them was wrapp in holy light rays and then the voice of Zeus was booming out over the arena "WITH THE LASTEST OF MY POWAR BEFORE I AM ATORN FROM THIS WROLD I HAVE BLESSED KELLY AND BOUDICA TO BECOME GODS IN MY STEED THEY WILL GUIDE ROMAN TO A GREAT FUTURE TOGETHER AS THE GODESSES OF POWAR AND LOVE!" and then the last engery of Zeus fades away all that was left was the quiet arena and the bodie of Remus greatest threat to Roman finally defeeted!


	32. Chapter 32 Epliogue

With the help of kelly and boudica Roman was rebuilded though it took many many ours and daies and months. A new ascropolis was built with shrine to all the old gods and statue of Kelly and booduica in the center as the new gods of powar and love to all of the people of the land if any enemies wold threaten roman again they wold come and smite them to death to protect the poeople. Chief becomes the new Ceaser and leaded the alliance of Roman gauls and britons into a new era of peece and richening with the two godess to guide him. They knew Remus was a efil bad man but his brother had been unkid to him so tjey vow to be ruler of a fair and just land. Kells and Boiduca trained with their god powars and eventual manage to gather more powers from the gods that had dyed they dediced to go to the underworld and use them to bring back darkula and tutanshakman and Elkus and all he rest that hard helped them and share the godly powars with them aswell dracolak becomes god of death but a good one not like the bad Hades Elkus became god of animals and beastes and the wildness palces of the Roman Tuteknamah was god of magikcal spells efen General scoprion bevame god of war and battle tactics Salandoris was god of secrets and wisdom kand then Sherk and doinkey was gods of partys feasts a nd music working together they made sure Roman was sfatey. And Boduca and kelly could finally settel down there was no more evils to fite so when they wasnt doing their duties as godessess of the land they would walk together amogst the stars hand in hand and sit and kiss each orther beneath the sunset over the horison ebery nite before bed and they were the happiest peolpe in all of Roman.

THE END


End file.
